Premieres, Parties, Paparazzis
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Logan isn't interested in Camille, right? So why is he freaking out that she asked James to a premiere? And what happens when the paparazzi get involved?
1. She Asked Him

**A/N: I don't own Big Time Rush. This was something that has been on my mind but I didn't know how to go about it. I guess this takes place around Season 2 but the beginning of it, when the boys come back from touring. So disregard Logan and Camille going out and then the whole Camille and James kiss. So yeah… Here ya go!**

* * *

><p>The boys were hanging out by the Palm Woods pool, enjoying their day off from Gustavo and recording. It had been a while since they had a break and all they wanted to do was just relax. They were getting thirsty so Logan offered to get them smoothies by the stand. He was halfway to the stand when he saw a familiar brunette walking towards him. Logan immediately turned around.<p>

"Oh gosh," Logan reached the boys again, "Here she comes."

"Who?" Carlos looked around.

"Will you stop?" Logan hissed, "Camille."

"What's wrong with Camille?" Kendall asked.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Oh nothing… Except that huge crush she has on me!"

Kendall looked at him funny, "I thought she finally calmed down with that."

"Yeah," James agreed, "She hasn't done anything crazy lately."

That was true – Camille had toned down her crush on Logan since they returned from their tour. The pair had talked before leaving for the tour and Logan told Camille that they were probably going to remain friends since Logan didn't feel the same way. She seemed to understand and they kept in touch while he was gone. However, the more they talked, the more Logan got confused… He really liked talking to her and would miss her during the times they weren't talking. When Logan and the boys came back, Camille was the first one to greet him with a hug. Logan was so excited to see her but was a bit taken aback by how forward Camille could be. She blushed at her actions and promised to tone it down.

"Hey," Camille said cheerfully.

"Hi Camille," they all said at once.

"So you know that movie I just finished?" she asked, "_Memories from Rio_?"

They nodded. Camille took a seat on Kendall's lounge chair, "Well, the premiere is in two weeks and I get to invite a guest."

The boys gave Logan a quick glance, who looked nervously back at them.

"I was wondering," Camille continued, "If you wanted to go with me, James."

James looked shocked. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. Carlos kept looking at James then Logan. Logan had a blank look on his face.

"I – err – why me?" James asked.

Camille shrugged, "Well, I would ask Kendall but he's with Jo and the paparazzi would have a field day. Stephanie and Carlos already have a date that night –"

"What?" Carlos asked, "I haven't spoken to Stephanie about this."

Her eyes went wide, "Uh… I mean… You didn't hear that from me! Act surprised!"

The goofy grin on Carlos' face never left.

"Anyway, like I said, Kendall and Carlos are a no," she said, "I figured James would be great to bring along. His presence alone would be sort of a promotion for the band, which I'm sure Gustavo will love. I would have asked Logan but considering the talk we had…"

"Right, yeah," Logan agreed, "The whole toning down…"

Camille got quiet, "Uh yeah… And I don't have a lot of close friends, other than you guys and Jo… I would feel comfortable if one of you guys came along."

James nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I'll go with you."

Her face lit up, "Really? Thanks James! I'll give you the details later."

Camille left after she got an answer as the boys turned their attention to James.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you say yes?" Logan immediately retorted.

James stammered, "I – she asked – and it – you heard Camille – she doesn't have a lot of close friends. Was I supposed to let her go alone?"

Logan sighed, "Yeah… I guess we can't do that."

"We're just going as friends," James reassured him.

"And Camille does have a point," Kendall said, "This could be good for the band. After all, they did use our song, _Worldwide, _in the movie."

"Why are you getting so defensive anyway?" Carlos asked, "I thought you didn't like Camille."

Logan scoffed, "I don't… I was just surprised that she didn't ask me."

Carlos continued, "Well she said she was going to but then you decided to tell her to tone down the crush thing."

"Thanks Carlos," Logan cut in.

He just shrugged, "It's true."

"Wait," Kendall looked at him, "Are you starting to like Camille?"

"No," Logan immediately answered, "I don't think so."

Kendall shook his head, "You better figure it out soon."

"What? Why?" he gave him a look.

"Camille is an up and coming actress and _Memories from Rio_is supposed to be a big hit," Kendall explained, "This will probably launch her career where she will work on other movies… With other co-stars… Male co-stars."

Logan groaned.

* * *

><p>Jo handed Camille some lemonade, "Why didn't you ask Logan again?"<p>

Camille sighed, "He asked me to control my crush on him so I am."

"And asking James was a good idea?" Jo looked at her questioningly.

"I asked him as a friend," Camille reminded her, "Nothing will ever happen between me and him… Out of all the guys, he's most like the brother I never had."

Jo smiled, "Just be careful. The press can be vicious."

"I'll keep that in mind," she smiled.

"Speaking on a professional level though," Jo thought about it, "Asking one of the guys is a good choice considering your movie used one of their songs."

"See? I'm just looking at the business aspect of things," Camille giggled.

Jo laughed, "Smart girl."

Camille sipped her lemonade, "Was it a good idea? Asking James to come with me?"

"Just as long as you tell the press that you are just friends, you should be fine," her best friend assured her.

She nodded, "Maybe this will be the first step of getting over Logan."

"Wait," Jo was confused, "You're going to get over him?"

"Well it's not like he'll ever feel the same way," Camille sounded bummed, "This might be for the best…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it! This probably won't be a long story. About six chapters, according to my outline. Please review and let me know what you think? Thanks!**


	2. Premiere Mayhem

**A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for the positive reviews! I admit, I haven't been watching **_**Big Time Rush**_**… I can just never catch it on tv. Haha. But I'm trying to catch up on it again. Those boys are pretty entertaining. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"How about this?" James showed Kendall and Logan.<p>

The premiere was tonight and Camille was coming over in an hour. James went with a gray button up, jeans, and dress shoes. He wanted to keep it casual but still presentable. He kept his hair the same but continued to comb it while he waited.

Kendall shrugged, "Looks good to me."

"Yeah," Logan mumbled.

"Sorry," James said quietly.

Things were still awkward for Logan, James, and Camille. Camille and Logan still talked but she also talked to James more often. It was mainly for the premiere, but it still irked Logan. James continued to tell him that they were just friends and nothing would happen. He even offered to not go to the premiere with Camille, but Logan couldn't bring himself to agree with that.

The hour had passed and there was a knock on the door. Logan immediately got up to answer it. He opened the door to see a dolled up Camille, ready to go to the premiere. She wore a dark blue dress that went to her knees and black heels. Her hair was straighter than normal but had a slight curl in the ends. Her makeup was simple but it made her eyes shine.

"Hi Logan," she smiled.

"H-Hey Camille," his voice cracked.

"Is James ready?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Logan moved aside, "He's in his room."

Camille walked in and took a seat next to Kendall, who quickly said hi.

Logan stuttered, "You uh, you look nice."

"Thanks," she sounded relieved, "I had no idea what to wear. I kept talking to my publicist and Jo until we finally settled on this."

"Blue looks good on you," Logan said quietly.

Camille blushed, "Thanks."

Kendall watched the exchange and rolled his eyes. He knew that they liked each other but they were also holding themselves back. Logan was confused about his feelings but as the days went, the more it looked like his crush increased. Camille always liked Logan but she now had to slowly get away from that. Oh yes, Jo had told Kendall about Camille's attempt to get over Logan.

James walked out of his room, "Camille! Hey, you look great!"

"So do you," she got up, "Don't make me look hideous at my own premiere."

"Ahh, I doubt I can do that," he waved his hand.

"Let us know how it goes," Kendall told them.

"Yeah, have fun," Logan mumbled.

Camille smiled at the remaining boys while James gave them a sad look. He mouthed a quick 'sorry' over to Logan before following Camille out the door.

* * *

><p>The car ride to the premiere was filled with laughter as James and Camille exchanged stories from the boys' tour and her movie filming experience. They got to the theatre in a matter of minutes. Camille was one of the first people to arrive since she was the main star of the film. James gave his hair one last comb through.<p>

"James," she laughed, "I think your hair looks fine."

"Well I just need to make sure I look half as good as you," he commented.

She continued to laugh, "Get out of here."

James smiled and exited the car first. He offered his hand to her as Camille exited next. The pair walked side by side as the crowds screamed her name and the press snapped pictures while trying to get an interview. Within a matter of seconds, Camille's publicist was also by her side. Shannon gave her a warm smile and guided the pair through the crowd. She led them through the press who asked a few questions concerning the film. Camille handled it well and her nerves slowly disappeared.

"Ok, so up next is Tyson Brennan," Shannon said, "He can be a bit tough and will ask more gossip questions than questions concerning the movie. Think you can handle it?"

"I hope so," Camille bit her lip.

Shannon moved James closer to Camille, "Take care of her."

He put his hand at the small of her back as they walked up to Tyson Brennan.

"Camille, it's great to see you," Tyson smiled, "So I hear this movie is supposed to be the hit summer movie."

"Wow, that's such a compliment," she answered, "I worked hard in this movie – we all did – and it's great to hear that it's already getting positive reviews. I hope the audience feels the same way."

"Speaking of 'we'," Tyson continued, "I see you brought someone with you. He isn't your co-star but he's not a stranger to the media. Is this James Diamond from Big Time Rush?"

"Yes it is," Camille smiled brightly, "They have a song in the movie, which is on the soundtrack. I figured we try to combine both worlds – film and music."

"Now is that your only reason for bringing James?" he teased, "Or is there a budding romance between the two of you?"

Camille and James looked at each other, struggling to figure out what to say next. Tyson seemed to catch it and immediately commented.

"I'm sensing a summer hit movie and a summer romance for Camille Roberts," he continued.

She shook her head, "I'm not sure about that last part. James and I are just friends."

James agreed, "Yeah, she gets along with all the guys. We're all proud of her and the movie."

Tyson laughed, "Already friends with the rest of the boys. Are we meeting the family next?"

Camille started to blush and she knew it was only a matter of time before she lost her speech.

His laughter died down, "I'm just kidding. You two make a good pair – professional or personal. Have fun at the premiere. Congrats again."

James spoke for Camille, who just smiled, "Thanks."

He led her out of the press area but was stopped by press and paparazzi who continued to snap pictures of the two. They all started to talk and ask the same questions Tyson Brennan had asked.

_"Are you two together?"_

_"How long has this been happening?"_

_"Who asked who?"_

_"Was the song, "Worldwide," based off of Camille being away in Rio to film the movie?"_

_"Are there any other songs in your album that's based off of your relationship, James?"_

Shannon heard the questions as she walked over to the pair, "I'm sure all of this will die down within a week or two. It's not like anything is happening between you two, right?"

"No, nothing," they answered together.

Shannon nodded, "Well like I said, the rumors will die down but we'll still do some damage control. Word will spread and this might appear in magazines for a bit, but we can fix this."

Her last statement struck a chord for James and Camille. They both looked at each other and had the same thought.

"Logan!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So like I said, I have an outline for this story but as I write the chapters, I wonder if I can get to the end result. I'm already working on the next chapter and I think I'm on the right track. Please review. Thanks! =)**


	3. Go With The Flow

**A/N: Hm… I don't have much to say other than thank you for your support and reviews! They have been great and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Honestly, I'm not entirely sure how it will all play out. =/ Haha.**

* * *

><p>Logan stared at the television screen, trying to process what had just happened. Kendall seemed to have the same look as the press coverage for <em>Memories from Rio <em>was coming to a close. They both had the same thought…

_Did that really just happen?_

"Logan," Kendall slowly turned to him, "Are you ok?"

"I can't believe this is happening," Logan said.

"I'm sure it won't be a big deal," Kendall tried to assure him, "Camille and James did say that they were just friends. I'm sure they picked up on that."

Logan looked at him, "You heard that Tyson guy, though. He was so determined to make a story out of it and you know paparazzi and gossip magazines thrive on stories like that."

The sandy haired boy gave his friend a pat on the back.

"What are we gonna do?" the short haired brunette asked.

He thought about it, "Let's just wait for them to come back and we'll think of something."

After what felt like an eternity for Logan, James and Camille finally came back. They looked tired but gave them a small smile as they got to the living room. Surprisingly, Logan, James, and Carlos were all awake playing video games. The five of them sat down, knowing exactly what they had to talk about.

"So… I guess you saw the premiere?" Camille started.

"Yep," Logan answered.

"We tried to set the story straight!" James immediately said.

"But it was too late!" Camille finished.

Kendall spoke up, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Well, my publicist said the story should die down in about two weeks," she said, "But she is going to talk to Gustavo on Monday to see if we can squash the rumors faster."

The five sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm really sorry," James told them.

Logan sighed, "It's ok. It was something that might or might not have happened and it did. All we can do now is try to fix it."

"And we will," the taller brunette said.

The only girl in the room yawned, "I should probably get going. Thanks for coming with me, James."

"Good night, Camille," they all said together.

She laughed, "You guys are so in sync, even that sounded melodic. Good night."

"Text me when you get to your apartment?" Logan said before she left.

Camille gave him a soft look, "Of course."

* * *

><p>The weekend went by fairly fast. The five of them spent their time in the Palm Woods, trying to lay low but it was hard because word spread fast through all the teens. Everyone was talking about the premiere.<p>

_"Can't wait to see your movie, Camille!"_

_"You and James? Cute."_

_"All the boys are cute, but James is the heartthrob. Camille is so lucky!"_

_"The previews look amazing, Camille. I can't wait for it to come out next week."_

Monday finally rolled around and it looked like a platoon was meeting with Gustavo – Kelly, Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan, Camille, and Shannon. They reached his office but realized there were too many people and not enough seats so they moved to the lounge area.

Shannon spoke first, "I'm sure you've seen the magazines, Gustavo…"

"Yeah," Gustavo took off his sunglasses, "And I love it."

"I agree, we need to fix – wait, what?" Shannon stopped.

"What?" everyone else shouted.

"What?" Gustavo asked, "Up and coming teen actress snags the heartthrob of up and coming boy band? It's genius."

Kelly intervened, "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, we already have Kendall who is with Jo… Carlos is dating…"

The record producer interrupted, "This will be perfect for the boys and Camille. There will be so much attention on them, which will boost sales for her movie and for the boys' bonus album."

"Gustavo," Shannon was shocked, "We can't force James and Camille to date."

"Sure we can!" he bellowed, "It's just fake dating anyway… All we need to do is leak a few pictures of them going to events together, maybe holding hands and kissing, and –"

"Kissing?" Logan shouted. Camille immediately turned to him, her mouth slightly open. The rest of the boys kept to themselves.

Gustavo looked at him funny, "Yeah. It's what couples do."

Logan sank into his seat while Camille sat closer to him. No one seemed to notice but James, who smiled sadly.

"Don't we get a say in this?" James asked. Camille looked hopeful.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed, "It doesn't really seem fair to force James and Camille together. They're practically brother and sister."

They nodded in agreement.

Gustavo rolled his eyes, "It'll only be for like, a month or something. As long as you two are seen together in public events, you're free to do whatever you want beyond that."

Kelly looked at him funny, disagreeing with his idea but knowing she didn't have a chance arguing back.

"So," his voice boomed, "What events are coming up for these two lovebirds?"

James and Camille groaned to themselves.

Shannon cleared her throat, "Um… Well, there's a charity event in a few days and the New York premiere in two weeks."

Kelly continued, "The boys have a small concert next week and the bonus album release party at the end of the month."

"Looks like we're booked every week," Camille noticed.

"Perfect press opportunity!" Gustavo yelled, "Good work team."

Logan mumbled, "Great."

The record producer got up, "Ok, dogs! Get in the studio and practice your vocals."

The boys begrudgingly got up and said their goodbyes to Camille. Logan was the last to get up, not wanting to leave her side.

"Logan."

He looked to his right and saw James walking with him.

"I'm really sorry that this is happening," James said, "We never meant for it to turn out this way."

Logan sighed but smiled, "I know, man. Besides, I was the one who told Camille to tone down her crush on me. I guess this is one way to do it."

"Why did you do that in the first place?" James cautiously asked.

"Honestly," Logan thought about it, "I'm not even sure. Girls don't usually have crushes on me and the first one who does is really forward about it."

"She's definitely different from most girls," James commented, "But once you get to know her, she's great."

"Yeah… She is…" Logan smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ack! Ok, I'm working on the next chapter now and so far it's on the right track? Yeah… So… Let's see if I can manage to get myself out of this. Review, please and thank you! **


	4. One Word, Awkward

**A/N: As always, thank you for the reviews. =) Not much more to say than that!**

* * *

><p>Camille nervously waited for the boys to come down to the lobby of the Palm Woods. They had a small concert in Hollywood happening in a few hours to help promote their bonus album. Jo sat by her side and gave her hand a friendly squeeze.<p>

"What's wrong?" Jo asked gently.

"This is still so weird," Camille answered her, "It's been two weeks since James and I started… dating and it just doesn't feel right."

"Oh sweetie," Jo held on to her hand.

"He's like my brother," Camille continued, "He's great to hang out with but it's hard to turn it into something more. I don't even know how we survived that charity event."

Camille and James had attended a charity event for Doug Locke, the actor who played her dad in _Memories from Rio_, and the press hounded the pair the moment they arrived. They were constantly being asked to show some PDA but the most they did was hold hands. Thankfully, there were enough activities to keep them occupied so the event went by fast.

The elevator doors opened and the boys walked over to the couches. Kendall and Jo smiled as they leaned in for a kiss. Carlos was too busy playing a video game while Logan stood awkwardly next to him. James walked over to Camille and gave her a small smile which she returned.

"Alright, let's get going before Kelly comes in yelling at us," Kendall announced.

The six of them went to the limo and headed over to the concert. As they got out, the couples walked out first followed by Carlos and Logan. There was a small area for fans to take pictures with them. Most of the fans asked pictures of just the boys, but there were a few instances where Kendall and Jo or James and Camille were asked to be in pictures. The six of them were then asked to get together and take a group picture – Carlos stood by Jo, followed by Kendall, who was next to James, who was by Camille, and then Logan. After a few shots of them, Kendall and Jo and James and Camille were asked to take a few pictures. Logan and Carlos waited by the sides and signed a few autographs.

"How are you holding up with all of this?" Carlos asked.

Logan had finally come to the conclusion that he had liked Camille all along but was too scared to ever do anything about it.

_"Come on, James! Give your girlfriend a kiss!"_

Logan and Carlos quickly turned their heads to see James and Camille holding on to each other, posing for the cameras.

* * *

><p>Through his teeth, James spoke, "Why are they so desperate?"<p>

"It's the paparazzi," Camille said and continued smiling.

The cameras continued to flash and the chants grew louder. The pair was starting to get annoyed.

"Just do it," she said while smiling.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"If we want to leave this crowd, we have to," she looked at him.

Slowly, James leaned down while Camille tilted her head up. To the press and paparazzi, the kiss looked natural. However, to the pair, it was one of the most awkward moments of their life. Their lips met and it just didn't feel… right. James loosened his hold on Camille's shoulder, while she did the same to his waist. They figured that was the signal to pull away. It only lasted for a few seconds and they tried their hardest not to make a face after. The crowd erupted in cheers and finally made a path for them to walk through.

"This is getting harder to do," Camille said.

"Tell me about it," James agreed, "You're great Camille but I miss being the single, heartthrob of the group."

She wasn't fazed by the comment, "Don't worry about it."

"I don't know how much longer we can keep doing this to Logan," he said, "I know we didn't have much of a choice but it still sucks."

A slight blush appeared on Camille's face, "So he really does like me?"

Logan didn't know that James had told Camille about his new revelation.

"Oh yeah," James nodded, "And it's about time he admitted it."

"It must be hard for him to see us like this, huh?" she asked quietly.

He answered softly, "Yeah, especially if he saw what just happened a few seconds ago."

They stopped talking when they finally caught up with the others. Judging by the looks on their faces, they had seen the kiss. Neither James nor Camille could look at Logan at that moment. She walked over to Jo as the boys got ready. They walked up to the stage and were greeted by a chorus of screaming fans, ready for the concert to begin. The boys had asked the girls to introduce them and they couldn't refuse.

Jo spoke first, "Hey! How's everyone doing today?"

The crowd went wild, chanting for BTR but also complimenting the girls.

"Aww, and I was so sure they were here to see us," Camille joked.

_"You girls are the best!"_

_"I can't wait for 'Memories from Rio,' Camille!"_

_"Jo, I love you in 'New Town High!'"_

The girls laughed on stage but were flattered by the compliments.

"Ya'll are great!" Camille said to the crowd, "And we don't want to keep you waiting for too long."

"So give a warm welcome to our favorite boys…" Jo smiled.

"Big Time Rush!"

The crowd exploded with excitement as the boys got on stage, quickly introduced themselves and started singing. Their set wasn't too long – "Till I Forget About You," "Big Night," "Boyfriend," "Nothing Even Matters," "Worldwide," "The City is Ours." Jo and Camille had made their way to the crowd so they could watch the performance.

"How is everyone enjoying themselves?" Carlos asked. The crowd continued to scream and wave their signs, hoping they would get their attention.

"This next song," Kendall said as the noise died down, "Is featured in _Memories from Rio_. I'm sure some of you are familiar with this movie?"

Again, the crowd went crazy as the boys spoke.

James took over, "Well this also happens to go out to special girl in the audience right now," he winked to Camille who laughed.

Gustavo had told them to dedicate this song to Camille and to make sure James was the one to dedicate it… Never-ending press opportunities. James and Camille agreed to it but made sure to avoid using the world "girlfriend" because it was too awkward for them.

The song started playing and the boys preformed it flawlessly. Kendall glanced over to Jo as he sung and James did the same for Camille. Carlos and Logan kept their eyes to the rest of the fans, trying to give them as much attention as possible. However, as the song was ending and Logan's part came along… He kept his eyes on Camille.

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
>But don't you worry<br>Cause you have my heart_

Despite the large distance between the stage and the crowd, Camille could feel every sincerity in Logan's voice. He was looking at her as if she was the only one who existed at that moment. The two of them kept eye contact as the song officially ended.

Camille sighed to herself, "Crap."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've gotta admit, this has been my favorite chapter so far. Hehe. Please let me know what you think!**


	5. Two Words, Damage Control

**A/N: Have I told you that your reviews make me smile? Because they totally do.  
>Ok, so we are on week 3 of Camille and James' relationship. Haha. I feel like I should address this just in case it feels like things are moving too fast. Or maybe it's just me that feels like things are moving fast… Right, ok, here we go!<strong>

* * *

><p>Logan stared at the magazine, where James and Camille were featured. It was torture for him but he couldn't stop staring at the page where they were lip locked. They looked like they were into it when saw them from the distance and the picture wasn't helping. Everywhere he turned, he was reminded of James and Camille's "relationship."<p>

Kendall walked into the living room, "Logan, put that away."

"They look so happy," Logan continued to sulk.

"You heard James," Kendall reminded, "It was awkward for the both of them."

"I was stupid for telling her to back off," the brunette said.

The taller boy smirked, "It's not like it's working. She still likes you."

Logan looked hopefully, "Does she?"

Kendall nodded, "Camille is just as torn up about this as you are. Jo is always telling me how Camille is always scared that you'll hate her and James for everything that's happening."

"I don't hate them," Logan assured.

"I know," Kendall agreed.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Kendall opened it and was greeted by a nervous looking Camille.

"Hey," she softly said.

Kendall smiled, "No need to by shy, Camille. Come on in."

The sandy haired boy then retreated to his room and left her with Logan. She saw that he was looking at a magazine.

"Why are you looking at that?" she asked sadly.

"Because I like to torture myself," he answered back, just as sad.

Camille closed her eyes and sighed.

"I still like you, you know."

Logan looked up, unsure if she just said that, "You do?"

She nodded then shrugged, "It must be part of that Logan Mitchell charm."

He chuckled to himself before making his own announcement.

"I like you too."

Within a matter of seconds, the magazine was long forgotten as the two of them met halfway with their arms around each other. Their lips found one another and there was no way they were stopping now. Unlike her previous kiss, this actually felt right. They fit together. Camille snaked her hands into Logan's hair, while Logan's fingers rested on her hips. They kissed for a few minutes, finally stopping for air.

As they slowly pulled away, Camille opened her eyes first. She couldn't help but smile as her eyes met Logan's. He also had a smile on his face and held on to her a little tighter. She played with his hair, enjoying how close he was. They both let out a small laugh, happy that the aftermath wasn't as awkward as they expected.

"So…" Camille spoke first, "What do we do now?"

Logan sighed, "We wait."

The answer disappointed Camille but she knew he was right. It would be disastrous if the press found out that Camille was cheating on James… And with someone else from the band. It was a tough situation already, but if they thought about it, there would be a way to get out of this whole mess.

"Yeah, you're right," she said.

Camille suddenly thought of something, "I leave for New York in two days. Can I maybe get a kiss for the road?"

Logan smiled, "I think I can do that."

* * *

><p>James just heard the news from Kendall that Logan and Camille had finally admitted their feelings to each other. He couldn't have been any happier.<p>

"Dude!" he exclaimed, "You told her! High five!"

Logan simply laughed and gave his friend a high five along with a hug.

"Yeah, I guess it's about time?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah!" James stated, but was smiling.

Out of nowhere, a beeping noise came from Carlos' and James' room. Carlos came out with a laptop in his arms.

"Camille is calling," he said. The boys took a seat on the couch and crowded around the laptop.

Her face suddenly appeared, "Whoa, hey."

"Hi Camille," the three of them said.

Logan spoke up, "How's New York?"

She shrugged, "Not too bad, weather has been great but I haven't had a chance to explore. I wish I was back in California."

The two of them shared knowing smiles.

"Are you guys going to flirt all day?" Carlos whined, "Because I'm gonna go."

They broke out of the gaze and laughed nervously.

"No, stay you guys," Camille said.

"How many days are you going to be there?" James asked.

"Around 4 days," she looked at her agenda, "Tomorrow I have the day to myself, Thursday I have an interview, Friday is the premiere, then I leave Saturday afternoon. How's everything going over there?"

"Gustavo keeps yelling at us, what else is new?" Carlos replied.

"We're pretty much prepping for the release of the bonus album," Logan explained.

James added, "Which should also be the last day of us… And the start of you two."

Logan blushed while Camille looked down.

"Unless Gustavo tries to keep you two together," Carlos nonchalantly said.

James groaned, "That's not gonna happen."

Logan scoffed, "And how do you know that?

"Album parties mean cute girls," James stated, "Cute girls equals a happy James. No one gets in the way of my happiness."

The others rolled their eyes.

"We'll think of a plan!" James told them.

Logan was wary, "What kind of plan?"

"I'm not sure yet," James said confidently, "But it will be a plan where Gustavo can't continue on with this."

He left the room and Carlos and Logan immediately looked at each other.

"Uh oh."

Camille was confused, "Uh oh? What do you mean?"

James came back with a new accessory.

"Not the bandana –" Logan started

James interrupted, "Yes! The bandana!"

"Cool," Carlos was excited, "I'm in!"

"Wha – We don't even have a plan yet," Logan reasoned.

The bandana clad brunette waved him off, "We'll think of that later."

Camille stared in confused through the screen.

"Now," James pulled out more bandanas, "Who wants one?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I quite enjoyed this chapter, too. Haha. I think you all did, too? Ok, now I really have to get myself out of this mess. **


	6. Good Luck

**A/N: Whoa, ok. So I know it has been a while since I've updated but I'm going to be honest - I got stuck. I really didn't know how to get Camille and James out of this situation. That was poor planning on my part. However, I think I'm ok now. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p>The six of them stepped into the recording studio, ready to entertain the crowd for their album release party. They were dressed semi-formally – the boys all had ties while the girls wore knee-length dresses. As expected, Kendall and Jo stood by each other while Camille and James were by their side, also together. They looked around, trying to figure out where to go first.<p>

"Oh food!" Carlos immediately disappeared.

Logan groaned then turned his attention to James, "So do you have a plan?"

"No," James said.

"No?" Logan almost screamed.

James defended, "I panicked. Do you know how hard it is to actually get out of this mess without making a bigger mess? You should have just thought of something."

"I volunteered, remember?" Logan said through gritted teeth, "You were the one who insisted on coming up with a plan."

"And you trusted me?" James scoffed.

Before Logan could attack, Kendall stepped in, "Guys. Let it go – James has no plan and choking him won't help. We'll just have to wing it. Maybe… make a scene or something."

"But then one of us is going to get a bad name with the media," Camille interrupted.

Kendall thought about it, "Ok, we'll think of something else. Meanwhile, let's try to get some – Gustavo!"

The five turned their attention to him, "Dogs! Where's Carlos?"

Kelly nudged Gustavo and pointed to the food table.

"Ugh," he complained, "Fine. Go get food and then we will discuss a possible performance. Oh, and make sure to get pictures. Lots of couple pictures."

The two walked away while Kelly gave them a sad smile.

"It has been almost a month!" Camille pointed out, "How much longer do we have to keep this up?"

"I hope not for too much longer…" James mumbled.

"This would be a lot easier if we had a plan," Logan hissed.

Kendall interrupted, "Enough. We have gotten out of sticky situations before and we can do it again."

The group split up, trying their best to enjoy themselves. Camille and Jo stuck together, thinking of possible solutions for the dilemma. The boys were dragged around by Gustavo, meeting anyone and everyone who was involved with their album. Occasionally, Logan looked over at Camille while James looked at other girls. No one really gave them much thought, except for two guys involved with the paparazzi.

"Hey Liam," one of them said, "Why does the skinny one keep looking at pretty one's girlfriend?"

Liam rolled his eyes, "Peter, the skinny one is named Logan, James is the pretty one, and Camille is James' girlfriend."

"Whatever," Peter waved his hand, "It's just a bit odd that… uh, Logan? Yeah, Logan keeps looking at Carmen – no, Camille."

"They're all friends, I don't see the big deal," Liam defended.

Peter narrowed his eyes, "No… No, I think there is something going on here. Do you think Camille and Logan are seeing each other behind James' back? If that's true and we found out first, we would make so much money!"

Liam whined, "Can't we just enjoy the food?"

"We were sent here for a reason – to find gossip!" Peter snapped.

"Fine fine," Liam shook his head.

Just then, James and Camille made their way back to each other. They shared a plate of fruits and kept a smile on their face while they talked to Carlos. Jo, Kendall, and Logan were in their own group on the other side of the room. Playfully, Camille tossed a few grapes to James and Carlos.

"Oh look," Liam rolled his eyes, "Camille is also feeding Carlos grapes. They must be seeing each other too."

"So you think it's Camille and Carlos?" Peter sounded excited.

"I was being sarcastic," Liam deadpanned, "Camille is good friends with the guys. Everything looks perfectly innocent."

The two kept their eyes on the group, looking for anything suspicious. However after almost twenty minutes of nothing exciting, they finally turned their attention to the rest of the crowd. Liam and Peter were about to give up until something caught their attention – Camille left the room and Logan followed a few seconds after. It didn't take long for the paparazzi duo to follow.

"She probably just went to use the restroom," Liam reasoned.

"If that's what the kids are calling it these days," Peter commented.

"Wait, what?" Liam was confused.

Peter groaned, "Nothing. Just keep a lookout for the pair."

The pair finally reached the hallway where the restrooms were located and quickly hid in the corner when Logan exited. Shortly after, Camille bumped into him.

"Hey," she sounded breathless.

"Hi," he replied.

"How are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

He paused, "It's ok. You?"

"Same," she whispered.

Logan spoke up, "I think the guys and I have to perform soon."

"Oh of course," Camille replied, "Can't wait to see it."

There was a small silence, which seemed odd to Liam and Peter. Quietly, they poked their head out of the corner to see what was happening. Their eyes widened when they saw Logan and Camille in a liplock.

They pulled away and Camille looked shocked, "We probably shouldn't do that."

Logan released her, "Right. Sorry."

They stared at each other for a second before leaning in. They shared another kiss but this time, it was a little longer. Liam watched in bewilderment while Peter took out his camera to quickly take a picture. There was a flash from it, which caught Camille and Logan's attention. The couple pulled away and immediately turned to the paparazzi duo.

Liam glared at Peter, but he didn't seem to care.

"Good luck trying to get out of this one," he smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo! I did it! Haha. I've got something planned… I just hope I can execute it. Gah, forgive me for making you wait so long and forgive me for ending it in a cliff hanger! If it makes you feel better, I'm working on the next chapter right after this is updated. Please review? =)**


	7. This Could Work

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and for sticking with this story! Only one more chapter to go after this! Ok, the moment you've been waiting for. Let's see how this goes.**

* * *

><p>Logan and Camille stared at Peter and Liam, unsure of what to say. Thankfully, the rest of the guys found them and saw what was unfolding.<p>

"What's going on here?" James asked.

"Ask your girlfriend," Peter continued to smirk.

A look of shock crossed everyone's faces, except for the paparazzi duo. Carlos kept looking between the red-handed couple to the paparazzi duo. James was at a loss for words, along with Jo. Kendall, on the other hand, started laughing.

"Gotcha!" he said.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked.

Kendall controlled his laughter, "All this time, you thought James and Camille were dating? Hah, we really got them good."

Kendall elbowed James, who also started laughing, "Hah, you're right Kendall. That was quite the trick."

Liam blinked in confusion, "What is going on here?"

Kendall tried to explain, "Logan and Camille are actually dating. James and Camille only pretended to… For our… Video shorts."

"Video shorts?" Logan mouthed at them.

Kendall glared at him, "Yeah, our video shorts. You know? That new… Thing we're trying out for our website…"

"Yes! Of course," Logan tried to catch up, "All of this… This is for a short movie we're filming for our website."

"Not only is Carlos a singer, dancer, and a hockey player," Kendall said in one breath, "He is also interested in directing."

Carlos widened his eyes, "I am?"

"Don't be so modest, Carlos?" Kendall gripped his shoulders, "Of course you are."

Carlos coughed, "Heh, yeah, you caught me. I'm a big fan of the guy with the aliens –"

"J.J. Abrams –"

"J. J. Abrams' er, movies and stuff…" Carlos tried to recover.

Peter wasn't convinced, "If you guys are making these _video shorts_, why aren't you holding any cameras?"

"Because…" the leader of the group tried to think fast, "They're hidden…"

"Hidden?" Peter still wasn't buying it.

"Well you see…" James tried to help, "The video shorts are – or were – supposed to be a secret treat for our fans."

Logan jumped in, "Yeah! We wanted to give something back to our fans! Show them different sides to us."

"And when will these videos be out?" Peter crossed his arms.

"You can't rush a director's art," Carlos pretended to sound offended.

The guys all looked at him funny.

"What?" he shrugged.

Liam finally spoke up, "So you fool the press and the paparazzi into thinking that James and Camille are dating all for this video project?"

"In our defense, everyone just assumed that we were dating," James countered.

Camille agreed, "I didn't realize people of the opposite sex couldn't just be friends."

Liam lightly smacked Peter's shoulder, "See what I mean? Paparazzi always get a bad reputation! I should have just stuck with culinary school."

Peter looked dumbfounded, "But you guys _dated _for almost a month! How did you manage to fool the paparazzi for so long?"

Camille answered, "If Joaquin Phoenix can do it…"

"Joaquin Phoenix!" the paparazzi duo suddenly remembered.

"Everyone kept wondering what was happening to him until he came out with that movie, _I'm Still Here_," the actress explained to the crowd, "We were doing the same thing. Sort of."

Peter stuttered, "But how – how did you manage to pull this off?"

"Well, they have a great team."

Everyone turned around and saw Kelly standing there with a huge smile on her face. Shannon stood by her side with an identical expression. The gang knew they were on their side.

"They've been working on this video short for a while now," Kelly continued, "The boys love their fans and wanted to give something back. Who doesn't enjoy watching their silly antics?"

Peter tried to soak up the information, "So Logan and Camille are really going out?"

"Yes," everyone said.

"James and Camille were just a show?" he also asked.

"Yes."

"So the paparazzi were fooled again?" Liam then asked.

"Yes."

Liam tugged on Peter's arm, "Let it go, Peter. It's only a matter of time until the next scandal hits. What about Carolina Boone? You know she has been linked to Dak Zevon? That's a name we haven't heard in a while."

After a few more minutes, Peter finally gave up. He rolled his eyes at the group and started to mumble something about wasting his time. Liam followed him but looked back at everyone, giving them a sorry smile. As they left the party, Gustavo emerged from his office.

He looked confused, "What's going on here?"

"James and Camille aren't dating anymore," Kelly explained, "Logan and Camille are."

"What?" Gustavo exclaimed, "But he – and they – but she –"

His assistant stopped him, "They sorted it out. Kind of. Something about James and Camille fake dating for some video project they're working on."

"Video project?" he asked.

"Like what Joaquin Phoenix did with _I'm Still Here,_" Shannon replied.

He was surprised, "They actually fell for that."

"I guess so," Kelly shrugged.

"This!" Gustavo roared, "This might actually work!"

"What?" the boys yelled.

Gustavo clapped his hands, "Ok! You have two weeks to wrap up this video _thing_. You have next week off and only half days the following week!"

The boys stared at him, mouths opened. Jo and Camille couldn't help but giggle at their dilemma.

"Oh you're not getting away that easily," Shannon looked at her client, "You're helping the boys the next two weeks."

Jo tried to stifle a laugh but Camille cut her off, "I'm taking you down with me."

"This is hardly fair," James tried to defend them, "You kind of put me and Camille in this mess in the first place."

Kelly countered, "But now you got everyone in this bigger mess."

"And it's up to you to fix this one," Shannon finished.

The kids grudgingly accepted the punishment and slowly walked back to the party.

"Look on the bright side," Carlos paused, "Logan and Camille can finally be together in public."

The somewhat new couple smiled at the news, linking their arms together. James gave Logan a high five, while Kendall and Jo smiled at them.

"Dogs!" Gustavo's voice boomed from the other end of the hall, "Performance! Now!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did I execute that well? My only worry is that I didn't execute that well. Oh gosh, please let me know if I failed or not… As for picking Carlos as the aspiring director, I thought it could work. Plus it would be funny. Besides, Logan wants to be a doctor, James always loved music, and Kendall has the biggest interest in hockey. Anyway, please let me know what you think. I'm so worried. **


	8. All Is Well That Ends Well

**A/N: Hooray! I'm glad the previous chapter was well received! I was so worried that I couldn't pull it off. **

**I feel like I should clarify – The previous chapter is the end of James/Camille and the start of Logan/Camille, at least publicly. The paparazzi were interested in J/C, soon they became more interested in the possible J/C/L love triangle, but when they realized there was no juicy story, they gave up and moved on. Typical paparazzi? =P**

**So as you know this is the last chapter. I've had a lot of fun writing this story and your reviews mean so much to me. Thank you for taking the time to read it, review it, put it on alert, and all that happy stuff. I've missed this fandom so much. =)**

* * *

><p>The kids huddled around the couch and watched the video that they made. Carlos voice appeared on screen.<p>

_"And so James got the girl."_

_(James and Camille were seen holding hands, skipping through a garden)._

_"Logan became ruler of the country"_

_(Logan stood on a balcony, wearing a crown, waving to the crowd)._

_"Kendall finally started working for the FBI."_

_(Kendall appeared on screen, in a suit and tie, talking to his watch)._

_"While I got the surprise of a lifetime."_

_(Carlos was then in a living room, playing with a puppy that had a bow on its neck)._

The kids could not stop laughing at the video they made. Since they were only given two weeks to make it, it wasn't very well made. Plus, none of them had any experience making a movie and their lack of knowledge showed in their editing skills. No one seemed to care though, because they had a blast making every second of the movie.

"Oh my gosh, this is absolutely ridiculous!" Camille laughed.

Jo shook her head in amusement, "You boys are ridiculous."

"I think I did a good job," Carlos defended himself.

"It took you almost two hours to figure out how to work the camera!" Kendall continued to laugh.

"At least I didn't almost delete the footage," the brunette shot back.

Their laughter continued as they watched the video a second time. It was sort of a pointless video but it would make Gustavo happy and keep the boys out of the paparazzi's radar.

"Our fans are going to love this," James commented.

Just then, another scene appeared after the credits. James' face, as well as Kendall's, appeared on the screen.

_"Carlos, you got it?" James asked._

_"Yeah," Carlos replied from behind the camera._

_James smiled, "Hey! So as you can see, we made a mini movie and I hope you all enjoyed it."_

_"We promise you, the next one will be better," Kendall then whispered, "I blame Carlos."_

_"Hey!" Carlos yelled._

_"Anyway, we just wanted to add this little bit to clear up a few things," James said, "First, we're sorry that we tricked you all into believing that Camille and I were dating."_

_Kendall nodded, "Yeah, the last thing we would want to do is lie to our fans. You all have been great and we try our best not to start up rumors."_

_Carlos then turned the camera to him, "But as you can see, we sort of had to go along with the rumors in order to keep these video shorts a surprise. You all like surprises, right?"_

_"So does this mean we're forgiven?" Kendall asked the camera as he and James gave their best puppy dog pouts._

_"Besides," Carlos voice came from behind the camera, "Logan and Camille are cute. See, look."_

_The camera then shifted from the boys to Logan and Camille, who were a far distance away from the group. The camera zoomed to them – they were holding hands, huddled close together, Logan was talking to Camille and she couldn't stop smiling._

In the present time, Logan and Camille looked at each other and blushed. Everyone else smiled.

_"So until next time?" Kendall waved._

_"And we'll try our best not to get into any more sticky situations," James said._

_"For now," Carlos laughed as he shut off the camera._

Logan spoke up, "I don't remember that part."

"That's because you were too busy making googly eyes at Camille," Carlos rolled her eyes.

"I do not," Logan retorted.

"You kind of do," Kendall remarked.

Logan snapped, "Like you're one to talk."

Jo and Camille let out a giggle as their banter continued.

Finally, Jo interrupted, "Why don't we go get lunch? We can finally leave this place without the paparazzi hounding us."

Camille sighed, "It's such a relief!"

"So what do you say?" Jo nudged her best friend.

"I vote pasta!" Carlos yelled.

"Agreed!" James got up.

"Race you?" the shorter haired brunette challenged.

The two boys looked at each other for a solid minute until they ran towards the door and disappeared from sight.

"They do know that we haven't chosen a place yet, right?" Logan asked the others.

Kendall took out his phone, "We'll get a call from them soon enough."

"Can we drop by my place first?" Jo asked, "I want to change my shirt."

The sandy haired boy nodded and followed his girlfriend out the room. Before Logan could get a word out, Camille had surprised him with a kiss. It took him a second to realize what was happening, but he gladly responded. They finally let go after a few minutes.

He breathed out, "What was that for?"

She shyly answered, "I don't know, I kind of just felt like it."

She started to pull away but Logan swooped down and captured her lips for another kiss. This time, Camille was the one out of breath.

"I kind of just felt like it too," he winked at her.

She grabbed his hand, "I'm so happy we got out of that messy _love triangle _and can finally go out in public."

"I'm surprised we actually pulled it off," he smirked.

"The guys definitely have their smart moments," she complimented them.

He joked, "They're alright."

The couple finally left the room and went down to the lobby. It didn't take long for Jo and Kendall to meet up with them. The four looked around for James and Carlos.

"How far could they have gone?" Jo came back from the pool.

Kendall's phone started to ring and he put it on speaker, "Hello?"

"Kendall!," Carlos panted into the phone, "I think James and I are lost."

The leader of the group widened his eyes, "How far did you guys go?"

"Pass the park," James voice was wheezy, "And now we're in front of this building –"

"It's a kind of brown color," Carlos interrupted, "With windows and balconies –"

Logan rolled his eyes, "That's helpful."

"Just stay right there," Kendall commanded.

Carlos whined, "I'm hungry."

He hung up on the lost boys and turned his girlfriend and friends.

"I guess we should look for them."

"Or make them wait for a bit."

"Logan! That's mean!"

"Sorry babe, but that's what they get for running."

"I like Logan's idea."

"Of course you would, Kendall."

"Jo… Don't roll your eyes at me. We'll leave in two minutes."

The girls looked at each other but knew they wouldn't win this round. After two minutes, they walked out of the Palm Woods. Jo and Kendall were in the front, while Camille and Logan walked behind them.

"One more kiss?" Logan asked.

"After you made your friends suffer?" Camille teased, "I don't think so."

"Aww, please…" he pouted.

"I said no –"

There was a quick silence. Jo and Kendall turned around to see what happened but all they saw was Camille smacking Logan on the shoulder.

"Logan!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it! I tried to make the ending light and fun because Logan and Camille are finally out in the open and they're enjoying it. I also wanted to include the other guys to make it more believable.**

**I might have another story in mind but it's still being hashed out. No promises, though. School is starting and I'd hate to jump into something and not complete it.**

**Anyway, I don't have much more else to say. I enjoyed this story a lot. I hope you're happy with this ending. =)**


End file.
